


The Centre Of Scent

by tielan



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by <b>geckholic</b> on Tumblr: <i>♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap - for Jupiter/Caine, maybe? :)</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Centre Of Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **geckholic** on Tumblr: _♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap - for Jupiter/Caine, maybe? :)_

There’s a bit of awkwardness the first morning after Caine Wise agrees to have sex with Jupiter Jones.

It starts when Jupiter wakes up to an empty bed in the spare room at Stinger’s, thinks Caine has crept out, and mutters, “ _Beeswax,_ ” only to shriek when Caine pops up from the floor on the other side of the bed, awake, alert, and ready to fight anything that needs fighting. Which nothing does, because she was surprised by _him_.

And then there’s Stinger, and behind him the Legionnaires who’ve signed contracts with her for protective detail. Caine has a hangdog look about him, and Kiza is trying not to laugh by biting her lip, and in the end Jupiter has to order everyone from the room while holding a sheet to her front in the best tradition of a movie heroine.

“Not you, Caine!”

Except she doesn’t want him to plant his feet either, hands behind his back, wings tucked in like he’s about to receive a dressing-down.

“Come here, please.”

The tricky thing is that there’s a fine line between giving him orders and asking him if he’s willing to try something that his instincts would otherwise say isn’t appropriate. Like making love to an Entitled Recurrence of House Abrasax.

“Your Majesty—” He sits gingerly on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I should have slept by the door—”

“You should have slept _in the bed_.”

His lashes rise, startled, before dropping again. “It’s your Majesty’s bed.”

“And I have no problem with sharing it with you. If you want to sleep in the bed.”

Caine squirms. It’s the only word she has for the slight shift in his posture. “It’s not appropriate.”

At least that’s more encouraging than his preferring the floor. “Hey,” she says, and lifts his chin. “Who’s the Queen here?”

“You are, your Majesty.”

“And whose bed is it?”

“Yours, your Majesty.”

“So, if I say it’s appropriate for you to share my bed – if you want to – then it’s appropriate, right?”

“If your Majesty says so.”

Jupiter rolls her eyes. “My Majesty says so.” She crawls across the bed to him and rests her chin on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his throat and feeling him relax with her touch. “My Majesty has also given you instructions about using her name in bed, Caine.”

She feels his smile against her temple. “Yes, Jupiter.”

“Good boy.”

* * *

It doesn’t work perfectly, mind you. Not that night, or the night after.

In the end, Jupiter settles for Caine’s head in her lap. It seems to soothe him to have her fingers combing through his hair as he falls asleep.

Although the position does necessitate the putting on of underpants.


End file.
